


i love you (no you don't)

by iljhoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Detachment, Implied Shock, M/M, Treated like a puppet, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: Kyungsoo is the puppet and Jongin is the puppeteer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this will go but i hope it goes well.

  _"i'm doing this because i love you, kyungsoo."_ jongin's velvety voice sends a chill down the older's spine, as he looks forward, right through jongin's structure. his eyes slightly fogged up ; blurry.

how did he get to this point of detachment?

kyungsoo loved jongin. he says loved because he's not so sure if he loves jongin anymore. after all jongin has done, does kyungsoo really feel loved? or played around?

now, the younger man has proceeded to push kyungsoo against the wall, but this isn't going to end in kisses or hickeys. the grip around kyungsoo's neck is getting harder, and he's really starting to struggle to breathe. the bright lights behind jongin go in and out of focus every 3.7 seconds, as kyungsoo learns as he counts slowly in his head, trying to keep himself sane.

but he hasn't been sane for a long time.

kyungsoo has learnt through the hard way to not scream or yell or question jongin.  
_"why are you doing this to me?!_ " he used to ask this question, which would very often end up in jongin getting too close for his liking, whispering, _"because i love you."_ before trashing kyungsoo.

 _'that's not love.'_ he'd think, but he won't say anything. he can't. 

but that was when kyungsoo used to think. now the smaller figure doesn't think, nor speak. it's as though he's a puppet.

and jongin's the puppeteer.

one day, jongin comes home, drunk. kyungsoo takes a look at the clock, the numbers 3:56 glaring at him in the dark. as though telling him to run.

he can't. despite everything jongin has done to him, he just can't find the courage in him to pack his stuff, run for the door and never look back. 

jongin had already imprinted his existence onto kyungsoo's palm, the latter would be at a loss without his partner.

as the drunkard collapses onto the couch, and kyungsoo walks to take in a closer look of the man he used to love, his mind catches onto something. a couple hickeys and a couple kisses litter his neck.

and that scent that engulfs jongin, is too fruity to have belonged to any of them.

kyungsoo understand this situation better than anyone.

for the first time in months, kyungsoo collapses onto the ground, knees brought up to his chest as he tries hiding his sobs that were accompanied with little hiccups.

guess jongin found a brand new puppet. 


End file.
